FLOWER OF TRUTH
by byakuya-Kuchki
Summary: What happens when inuyasha and sesshoumaru get into a huge battle?who will win?But more improtanly,what will kagome do?
1. The battle

Summary: what would happen if inuyasha and sesshoumaru got into a huge fight? who would win? But more importantly, what would kagome do?

**Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha I am sorry**

"Damn you Inuyasha making me come back here!" Kagome had just come back from her time after her mid term finals. And she was not happy at all.

The seasons were changing and the trees were starting to bloom into gorgeous colors. As Kagome walked down the path leading to Kaede's village. Right before she got to the village she noticed a small trail of blood leaking into the forest.

"Wha? What could that blood lead too?" Kagome wondered to herself as she walked down the trail into the forest. When she got even closer the trail was getting darker and fresher.

When Kagome bounded the corner she came into view of a terrible site. It was the sight of both inuyasha and sesshoumaru gashed and bleeding. She just sat there and watched as the two brothers fought at each other.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru!! Just die for once!" yelled inuyasha as he swung the tetsaiga at sesshoumaru

trying to make a fatal blow.

"You could not kill me if it depended on your life!!" Growled sesshoumaru as he slashed his whip at inuyasha causing inuyasha to back affair from sesshoumaru.

Kagome just sat there in fear of who would win and who would lose. Would inuyasha win? Or would sesshoumaru, and what would happen to Ren if he died.

"O god" kagome gasped to herself as she saw inuyasha swing at sesshoumaru causing a large gash in sesshoumaru chest to start bleeding. His armor was already broken and he was getting slower; she also noticed that inuyasha had a horribly large gash in his shoulder and left leg. She new that one of them would win and she new it would soon be decided.

Kagome couldn't wait to see who would win nor did she want to.

"You guys STOP fighting!! you guys are going to kill yourselves!!" screamed kagome as she ran out in the middle of the battle field right as inuyasha was launching a windscar.

"Hn" grunted sesshoumaru as he launched out and pushed her out of the way causing himself to get hit by the windscar dead on.

"KAGOME!!" yelled inuyasha as he ran to her making sure she was ok and helping her up "are you hurt?, what were you thinking?" asked inuyasha in a panic. He was trying to protect her by making sure she had everything she needed.

"I'm fine inuyasha really but what happened to sesshoumaru?" asked kagome in a worried tone.

"Who cares about that cold basterd, as long as he is dead that's find by me" inuyasha grunted out in an angry tone." "I don't care if he saved your life! something he shouldn't have done if he wanted to live."

"Inuyasha! How dare you!!" she blurted out " at least he had the courage to do it!!, He has as much coure…"she was stopped in her tracks by the sound of coughing in the background.

A/N so thats the first chapter how you guys like it? please review and im fine with tips or pointers but please no hate.i hate haveing hate


	2. Saving the lord

FLOWER OF TRUTH

-1Summary: what would happen if inuyasha and sesshoumaru got into a huge fight? who would win? But more importantly, what would kagome do?

Disclaimer: I am so sorry inuyasha is out of stock guess you wont own it.

_Last time:_

"Inuyasha! How dare you!!" she blurted out " at least he had the courage to do it!!, He has as much coure…"she was stopped in her tracks by the sound of coughing in the background.

Kagome turned around at the sound of coughing continued. Once she was fully turned around she saw a sight she would have thought imaginary. Sesshoumaru was still alive!

"Thank the heavens" kagome slightly mumbled to herself as she watched sesshoumaru struggle to get up. Although he was still alive he was in bad condition. His chest was soaked in blood as was one of his arms and legs.

"Damn that basterd!! Ill make sure he's dead for sure!!" Inuyasha growled out before charging at sesshoumaru at full speed. Sesshoumaru wasn't in any kind of condition to be able to dodge another blow from the tetsaiga ,and kagome knew that.

"Inuyasha stop it right now!!" Kagome yelled as he ran towards his brother. She knew he wouldn't stop so she thought of another way, the _only _way. "SIT!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs making every living thing in a mile radius hear. Immediately right as inuyasha was going to strike his rosary begin to glow, and threw into the ground.

"Damnit kagome!!, What the hell was that for?" inuyasha yelled as she was coming towards him. Only instead of stopping at him she keep going onto his brother, who was now passed out from the loss of blood and fatigue.

"_What the hell, why would she stop at him and not me?, what did he ever do for her_?" wondered inuyasha as he sat there with a blank stare on his face.

Sesshoumaru woke up to the smell of a cooking stew. He also noticed the location of where he was.

"_were am he wondered? and how long have I been here_?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as looked around, seeing if anyone was around that he could acquire information from.

"I wouldn't stand up if I were you" said a voice from the doorway. It was a females voice, also he could smell the scent of what smelled like lavender.

"Who dares tell me what to do?" asked sesshoumaru in a more commanding voice as he watched the girl come in. He was stunned to see who it was. She was just below the line of a goddess, she had black silky hair and a small slender body. He sat there in amassment, although he kept his emotionless face on, as he never took it off.

"I am, the one who decided to help you recover from your injuries" kagome said as she walked into the small hut. She had some herbs in her hand and she was getting ready to cook them into the stew.

"Damn him" inuyasha grunted to himself while he laid in the tree. "There has to be a way I get him out of the village, maybe just maybe there is a way." He said out loud just enough for him to hear.. and only him.

A/N that's the second chapter! hope you guys liked it sorry I may not post for a while have a lot going on. Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews keeper coming.


	3. shock and a traitor

FLOWER OF TRUTH

-1_ SUMMARY:_

what would happen if inuyasha and sesshoumaru got into a huge fight? who would win? But more importantly, what would kagome do?

_LAST TIME _

"Damn him" inuyasha grunted to himself while he laid in the tree. "There has to be a way I get him out of the village, maybe just maybe there is a way." He said out loud just enough for him to hear.. and only him.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, and I never will!!

"I do not need your help miko." sesshoumaru said in a icy tone as he watched her brew some more herbs into the stew. "_why does she do this?, I have tried to kill before, and yet she still tends to me"_.

'Because sesshoumaru, I'm a nice person and that is what nice people do. Now eat this stew it should make the pain stop for a while". said kagome as she handed him a bowl. The stew had more of a sweet taste then a bitter one. It had quite a few herbs in it but it was also mixed with deer meat, carrots, and other things.

"Arigouto" said sesshoumaru as he slurped down his bowl and set it down. When he was done he laid back down and drifted off to sleep. "_Wow, he's kind cute, WAIT what am I thinking? I have inuyasha and I should be grateful for that". _Wondered kagome as she stepped out of the hut and started towards Kaede's hut.

As kagome walked out of the hut ,an unexpected guest started to go towards it, unknown. He jumped down from the tree and leaped down to the doorway. As he walked in he as surprised to see who was waiting for him.

"Sesshoumaru? You shouldn't be up!" yelled the intruder. He was standing in the doorway with a short blade. He had it in a position that was meant to inflect a stab, making it obvious on what his intentions were.

"Really? I didn't know, but seeing on how you weren't invited then maybe you should leave and ill act like this never happened.** Inuyasha". **growled sesshoumaru as he flexed his claws. He was now getting ready to attack if inuyasha decided to attack

Kagome was just sitting in Kaede's hut sipping on some tea, unaware of what was going on down the road.

As she grabbed for a bowl to grab some of the dinner Kaede had made she was stopped by intrusion of a village woman who had blood all over her shirt.

"Please someone help us!" yelled the lady before passing out from the shock. Kagome then jumped up and grabbed her bow and some arrows from the corner of the room, and then ran out of the hut.

As she got to the area that the scene was coming from she was horrified to see what it was. It was sesshoumaru and inuyasha fighting were the hut had been, sesshoumaru had already opened all his wounds and was badly bleeding. Inuyasha had been hit and was bleeding except he looked to been in lots of pain.

Kagome now panicked at what had happened to inuyasha.

"No" kagome mumbled to herself as she stood there in shock.

A/N that's the third chapter. Hope you guys like it!! And if it sees a little short then I'm soooo sorry it's really late I am. Remember no hate!!


	4. after math of the fight

-1Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha .

O…………….my………………god why is life so ,so time consuming I haven't had a single chance to even get started on the story so I owed you guys a new chapter and it should be bigger then the other ones then normal.

"Damnit half breed! How dare you stoop to such low levels that you would try to kill someone that you didn't have the strength to do without surprising them". called out sesshoumaru as he was in mid flight doing another sloppy strike from tetsaiga.

"At least I care for people making sure they aren't hurt from people like you, I was trying to do this village a favor by killing you!" he barked back trying to land a fatal blow to the dog lord.

Kagome could watch as the two brothers bickered back and forth while trying to kill each other. At that very moment she witnessed something she didn't want to, Inuyasha…being stabbed right in the chest and falling to the ground in a bloody mess. Although sesshoumaru didn't get away unscratched either right after he had taken down his younger brother his body couldn't handle all the stress of fighting causing him to fall right after his brother.

For ten minutes kagome just stood there her mind trying to figure out what had happened between the brothers and who was still alive.

"No" was all she could mutter from the shock of seeing inuyasha a bloody mess as with sesshoumaru. She ran as fast as her legs would take her inuyasha seeing if he was still alive.

Inuyasha? She muttered trying to see if he would respond, hoping that he wasn't dead and going to leave her. All she got was a cough of blood at her and his hand reaching out to tell her that he was ok.

On the other side of the battlefield sesshoumaru was having his own problems as well. his body after being hit so hard was now starting fail knowing that if he didn't get help anytime soon he wouldn't make to see the next day. Although he needed help he would not admit it because of his over whelming sense of pride, So instead he started to try and stand up and making his way back to he miko that he knew would be able to help.

It had been three days since the fight between sesshoumaru and inuyasha and kagome was overly stressed about trying to keep the two brothers from killing each other trying to get themselves to heal, although sesshoumaru wasn't much of a problem except he was a little bit stubborn when it came to help, the real problem was inuyasha he was so restless and every moment he felt he was perfectly fine even though his body was in ruins.

"Kagome why do u insist on helping _him_?"

"Because inuyasha he may be a cold hearted person but he still did save my life and he is your brother weather you like it or not." she snapped back.

'you liar your falling for him I know it, just you wait kagome he wont be around for much longer.'

"Sesshoumaru are you awake? Hello?"

"What do you want miko?" he snapped

"I was wondering if you need any help and also my name is kagome thank you much so remember that from now on ok?" she explained

Hn was the only reply she got from the western lord, and that's the only thing she had expected to get out of him.

"Right then how do you feel? You've been out for at least 2 days now your wounds were pretty serious."

'foolish girl like I would be out for 2 days if only she knew what I have been planning since I woke up right after the battle, then again she is only a human even if she does smell of lavender'

"Sesshoumaru, sesshoumaru? Are you there you blanked out for a bit there"

"I do not blank out I was merely in deep thought" he commented back.

"Ye child inuyasha wishes to see you he says its something important I would go see him before he gets up and hurts himself"

"Thanks Kaede ill be over there in a bit, I just need to finish up with sesshoumaru" she said as she was finishing changing out the supplies I the room to bring in new ones.

"Inuyasha you wanted to see me?" she asked as she walked into the small hut.

"Kagome I wanted to ask you a question do you know anything about my brothers past?" he asked as he sat up from the bed.

Why would I know something like that you've never said anything nor has sesshoumaru even though he would never say it anyways.

"Right then ill start when he was a kid"

Right I think ill stop there and leave you guys guessing and sorry about the wait again that's why this chapter was longer just for you guys (be happy D) remember no hate, I hate, hate.


End file.
